The Last Lucifer
by baerryriana
Summary: Felix menemukan dirinya termakan rumor, mengenai dia yang dikatakan terkuat. Dia yang pada akhirnya akan memegang kuasa penuh atas dunia bawah. Dia yang melekat bersama rumor kematian serta kehancuran. Dia, si keturunan terakhir Lucifer.
1. Chapter 1

_Baerryriana_

_Proudly Present_

**_THE LAST LUCIFER_**

_._

_._

_Felix menemukan dirinya termakan rumor, mengenai dia yang dikatakan terkuat._

_Dia yang pada akhirnya akan memegang kuasa penuh atas dunia bawah. _

_Dia yang melekat bersama rumor kematian serta kehancuran._

_Dia, si keturunan terakhir Lucifer._

.

.

Sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi Felix untuk melihat berbagai keturunan dewa, malaikat bahkan iblis sekalipun yang berbaur dengan manusia dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Melakukan kegiatan secara beriringan seakan tak ada beda. Tak terlalu mempedulikan satu sama lain. Asal tak mengganggu, mereka mana mau acuh.

Makhluk yang kata orang hanya sebatas mitos belaka itu ada, nyata. Hidup beriringan bahkan kadang bersinggungan dengan manusia. Hanya saja manusia itu tak sadar. Terlalu fana untuk tahu wujud asli yang disembunyikan.

Beberapa dari makhluk tersebut menggunakan samarannya dan mewujudkan diri menjadi manusia biasa. Menyembunyikan sayap yang membentang, melipatnya hingga tenggelam dalam tulang belakang. Menyamarkan bau dan menggantikannya dengan wewangian khas manusia. Meski kadang paras menawan tetap dipertahankan. Membuat mereka lebih berkilauan diantara jutaan manusia.

Namun beberapa yang lain terlalu arogan untuk menanggalkan wujud asli. Tampak agung dengan sayap indahnya. Memamerkan tanduk yang kadang berukuran setengah diri. Bahkan tak acuh dengan ukuran badan yang dua kali lebih besar dari manusia biasa.

Makhluk arogan yang enggan menanggalkan wujud diri itu tak dibiarkan begitu saja nampak. Mereka berakhir berkeliaran dengan badan transparan. _Takdir_ membuatnya begitu. Mengantisipasi kacaunya dunia bila manusia fana bisa melihat. Bisa gila.

Manusia biasa mana bisa melihat mereka. Merasakan kehadirannya saja tidak. Mereka itu seperti bayang yang terlalu pekat. Udara yang tak nampak. Atau seperti gemerisik suara angin yang sesekali menyelinap. Diam, tenang, dan tak tampak pada permukaan.

Felix sudah biasa dengan segala kejanggalan tersebut.

Seperti saat ini, Felix yang duduk ditaman kampus hanya bisa mendengus biasa saat melihat keturunan Asmodeus tengah menggoda seorang pemuda semester tiga.

Wajah Asmodeus itu begitu cantik, pula dengan badan yang semampai menggoda. Tampak menggunakan topeng manusianya, sembunyikan wujud asli yang tinggi menjulang meski masih menawan.

Bukan hal sulit untuk Asmodeus itu memikat korban demi kepuasan. Dengan bermodal paras dan tubuh yang seksi. tentu hal yang mudah baginya untuk memikat manusia. Mengajaknya untuk ikut tersesat. Tenggelam dalam kubangan dosa.

Kembali tengok arah lain, Felix lihat keturunan Dionisos tengah duduk di dahan pohon. Dengan mata yang berkilat kekanakan. Wujud aslinya menawan. Pemuda dengan badan kekar dan rambut panjang. Enggan menanggalkan wujud asli dan terlihat agung dengan tongkat kebanggaan di tangan.

Felix menunduk. Angin membelainya pelan. Membawa pada lamun mengenai diri.

Felix tak tahu siapa dirinya. Tanya itu masih sering muncul, tentang apakah dia satu dari bagian mereka atau hanya seonggok manusia biasa yang kebetulan punya kelebihan untuk melihat.

Felix tak tahu. Dan dia hanya bisa berusaha untuk membiasakan diri melihat pemandangan seperti ini dalam sehari-hari. Meski dalam hati sering penasaran, mengenai diri yang tak pernah kenal menua dan mati selama hampir tiga ratus tahun.

Hidup selama tiga abad bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk manusia fana. Mangkirnya diri dari ajal buat Felix seringkali berpindah tempat demi menghindar dari curiga para tetangga. Merubah nama, berpindah marga, hingga identitas lainnya.

Semua dilakukan demi menutupi kenyataan bahwa dia tak pernah mati.

Segala urusan mengenai penghindaran dari curiga manusia seharusnya menjadi perkara mudah, jika saja dia satu dari makhluk-makhluk itu.

Sayangnya Felix masih ragu. Tak menjamin atas jawab bahwa dia benar-benar bagian dari mereka.

Nyatanya Felix tak memiliki sepasang sayap. Tak punya sebuah tanduk. Tak punya pula seperangkat senjata yang biasa para makhluk itu bawa.

Dia hanyalah manusia biasa, terlepas dari persoalan mengenai mati. Dia tak punya kemampuan apapun. Tak ada.

Pada akhirnya Felix selalu coba untuk tak acuh pada berbagai makluk tersebut. Membiarkan mereka menjalani hidup dan tugasnya sendiri. Selama tak menganggu, Felix tak mau untuk tahu.

Tapi ada satu yang buat dia terganggu. Kenyataan soal satu makhluk yang tak pernah terlihat. Selama lebih dari tiga ratus tahun hidupnya. Bahkan mungkin beratus-ratus tahun sebelum dirinya lahir. Menyembunyikan diri entah dimana dan sama sekali tak pernah nampak.

_Keturunan terakhir Lucifer._

Makhluk terkuat. Dengan kekuatan hampir sepuluh kali lipat dari ayahnya. Sang pewaris utama dunia bawah. Penguasa kegelapan selanjutnya.

Lucifer memberikan segalanya bagi keturunan terakhir tersebut. Begitu menyayangi bahkan mengagungkan anaknya. Memberikan kebebasan dalam hidup. Dan membiarkannya berlaku seenaknya.

Tak banyak yang Felix tahu tentang keturunan terakhir Lucifer itu. Yang jelas ada satu desus mengenai makluk tersebut yang tak pernah absen dari rungunya. Tentang dia yang agung, yang tengah menanti datangnya sang ratu.

Pendamping hidup yang dipilih sang _takdir. _Sebagian diri yang akan melengkapi. Ratu yang katanya dapat menyempurnakan kekuatan. Juga bisa jadi sebuah kelemahan yang akan menghilangkan kekuatan sang keturunan terakhir Lucifer tersebut.

Dua hal yang selalu buat penasaran seluruh makhluk.

_Keturunan terakhir Lucifer_

dan

_Ratunya…_

_..._

**_TBC_**

_..._

_Hay guys. Aku datang dengan cerita baru. Dengan genre baru. Wkwkwk._

_Keluar dari zona nyaman nih._

_Oh ya, ini Changlix yaa! Semoga kalian suka!_

_Phay-phay.._


	2. Chapter 2

Tentang bagaimana Felix terbiasa dengan segala keanehan pandang yang tak seharusnya dilihat retina manusia biasa, bukanlah perkara sulit. Hidup selama tiga abad membuatnya terbiasa. Meski masih belum ada jawab soal siapa dirinya.

Kali pertama retina menangkap sosok keturunan Abaddon, Felix menjerit ketakutan. Berteriak bagai orang kesetanan,meski yang dilihat memang benar-benar setan. Menunjuk-nunjuk tepi jalan buat heran manusia sekitar. Karena, sumpah demi apapun, arah yang Felix tunjuk itu kosong.

Ya, setidaknya itu yang manusia lihat. Itu yang manusia yakini.

Padahal Felix lihat, bagaimana wajah dengan separuh bagian atas itu terselimuti api. Lihat juga tanduk tiga dengan ujung runcing berbisa itu tampak mengancam. Apalagi sayap serupa sirip ikan yang melambai bagai terbawa ombak.

Sialan, Felix takut. Tapi tak bisa berkutik. Tak bisa minta tolong. Karena tak ada yang percaya. Tak ada yang bisa melihat hal yang sama seperti dirinya.

Lalu Felix menemukan diri bagai seorang anak kecil yang depresi pada lima bulan berikutnya. Mendekam dalam bilik kamar selama berminggu-minggu. Meringkuk ketakutan pada pojok kamar. Menarik diri dari segala hal tentang dunia luar.

Itu adalah masa terberat dalam hidup Felix. Terpenjara padahal tak ada yang menguncinya. Terisolasi padahal tak ada yang meminggirkannya.

Felix benar-benar mendekam. Diam. Meringkuk dengan mata awas memandang sekitar. Takut melihat sosok menyeramkan lagi dan lagi.

Lalu pada minggu entah keberapa, pada malam sunyi yang kesekian, Felix menemukan diri untuk pertama kali mulai mau mencoba memberanikan diri berinteraksi pada salah satu makhluk yang berbeda dari manusia.

Seekor bayihybridsiberian husky menyita perhatiannya waktu itu. Makhluk itu tak menggonggong. Tak juga menyalak. Dia hanya diam dan menggerakkan ekornya bersemangat. Berkedip lembut saat terduduk di halaman belakang rumah Felix.

Felix tahu, itu bukan bayi anjing biasa. Tahu dari warna mata yang berubah dalam beberapa detik. Awal berwarna hijau zamrud, lalu biru laut, dan berganti jadi merah darah.

Mana ada anjing biasa yang bisa berlaku seperti itu.

Tapi Felix menemukan dirinya terpesona. Terpaku pada mata polos yang terus menatapnya. Tak bergerak sama sekali. Anjing itu hanya duduk tenang dengan ekor bergoyang semangat seakan menunggu Felix untuk menghampiri.

Dengan ragu Felix putuskan untuk ambil langkah mendekat. Perlahan dan sedikit tersendat. Tapihybriditu masih diam. Tak sedikitpun terganggu dengan tingkah Felix.

Hybriditu seakan tahu bahwa Felix belum terbiasa bertemu dengan makhluk sejenisnya. Terbukti dari gelagatnya yang tetap diam meski Felix meringis sedikit ketakutan.

Padahal pada beberapa kasus,hybriditu akan menyalak keras saat ada yang mendekat namun ragu.Hybridakan merasa tersinggung saat ada yang berlaku begitu. Dia merasa seakan dihina dengan keraguan.

Saat Felix menemukan diri telah berada sangat dekat dengan sihybrid, sedikit banyak dia merasa bangga. Ingin rasanya berselebrasi karena berani menatap sang makhluk tepat di mata.

Tangannya terulur begitu melihat siberian husky itu membuka mulut dan bernapas dengan lidah yang terjulur. Perlahan, sangat pelan, bahkan sesekali ditarik mundur. Ingin menyentuh, tapi takut juga mendominasi pada sisi lainnya.

Ketakutan itu lalu sirna dalam sekejap. Bagai badai yang reda dalam satu jentikan jari. Bagai detik jarum yang berhenti. Bagai amarah yang dipaksa mati.

Gelitik bahagia itu hadir dalam dirinya. Perutnya bagai tersapu ribuan bulu. Menyenangkan.

Siberian husky itu mengenyahkan segala ketakutan yang sempat mampir dan singgah berbulan-bulan. Menggantikannya dengan senyum kebahagiaan.

Semua dilakukan dalam satu detik. Lewat bulu lembut yang menyentuh telapak tangan Felix. Melalui usakan manja yang dia paksa pada kaki Felix. Tak lupa pula satu guling manja dihadapan Felix yang memberi kode pada pemuda itu untuk mengusap gemas perutnya.

Felix sadar, dirinya tertarik. Total gemas dan ingin terus bermain dengan bayihybriditu. Sedikit banyak ketakutannya sirna.

Andai semua makhluk berwujud menggemaskan seperti ini, sudah pasti Felix tak sungkan berinteraksi.

Bayihybriditu Felix bawa masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Menggendongnya dalam dekapan yang hangat. Rasanya berat. Maklum saja, siberian husky itu memang berbadan montok. Tak hanya bulu yang lebat. Ternyata badannya pun padat.

Langkahnya dia bawa ke dapur. Sambil mendekaphybrid, Felix mendekat pada sang bibi.

"Bolehkah aku memeliharanya?"

Bibi yang semula sibuk pada potongan kue itu menengok. Dengan sorot keibuan yang sangat pekat, sang bibi berjongkok. Mengusap kepala sihybriddan tersenyum hangat.

Felix suka senyum itu. Sejuk tapi hangat dalam satu waktu. Tidak bosan melihatnya meski sudah dipandang sejak kali pertama membuka mata.

Ya, bibinya memang menjadi sosok yang telah merawatnya sejak bayi. Memberinya susu lewat nektar bunga yang Felix tak tahu apa namanya itu. Menimangnya pada tiap bising tangis. Menemaninya pada tiap tahap pertumbuhan.

Selalu mendampingi. Bahkan mempercayai segala gerutuan Felix mengenai penglihatannya yang tak biasa. Hal yang tak pernah Felix dapatkan dari sosok ibu.

Dia tak tahu seperti apa sosok ibunya. Sama sekali tak tahu dan tak ingin bertanya pada bibi. Takut jika menyinggung hati lembut sang bibi yang telah mendampinginya selama ini. Takut membuat bibinya merasa tak dihargai dengan satu tanya Felix mengenai keberadaan sang ibu.

"Dia sudah ada pemiliknya, sayang,"

Satu jawab itu mengundang dua reaksi yang berbeda. Sihybridyang tersenyum dan bibir Felix yang melengkung. Mungkin bayihybriditu teringat pemiliknya sehingga bahagia. Tapi Felix sedih karena tak bisa menjadikan siberian husky itu sebagai teman bermainnya.

Petang pada hari yang sama masih dengan bayihybridyang Felix bawa ke kamar, pintu depan rumahnya diketuk tiga kali. Pertanda ada tamu.

Saat itu pamannya yang masih segar sehabis mandi, berjalan untuk bukakan pintu. Felix masih di kamar. Tapi dia merasakan aura yang berbeda dari arah pintu depan. Rasanya seperti seorang bangsawan datang. Seperti ada lampu sorot yang memaksa semua pandang untuk melihat ke satu arah.

Padahal Felix tak bisa melihat karena terhalang dinding kamar.

Barulah saat Felix dipanggil untuk keluar, dia bisa melihat secara langsung siapa yang datang. Napasnya sesak saat menatap sang tamu. Seperti ada kebahagiaan yang meledak ingin keluar. Seakan ada teriakan girang yang tertahan.

Dua orang dewasa dan satu pemuda seusianya.

"Oh, hay nak. Sepertinya kau baru saja berkenalan dengan teman anakku,"

Itu ucapan salah satu orang dewasa disana. Sangat mempesona dengan mata bulat dan gigi kelinci yang mengintip saat tersenyum. Gesturnya anggun dan terhormat. Tampak seperti bangsawan tapi Felix tak yakin. Laki-laki ini tampak lebih dari sekadar bangsawan.

"Hyunjin-ah, coba sapa dia dan kenalkan dia pada I.N,"

Laki-laki dewasa yang satunya berucap sembari mendorong pelan bahu anaknya. Laki-laki itu tampak sangat menawan dengan hidung bangir dan rahang tegas. Bila yang satu anggun, yang ini justru sangat beraura dominan dan penyayangg.

Pandangan Felix lalu beralih pada sosok pemuda yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Langkahnya kecil tapi mantap. Matanya bulat tapi tajam pada saat yang sama. Sepertinya perpaduan dari kedua orang tuanya.

Langkah kaki itu berhenti tepat dua langkah di hadapannya. Felix lihat pemuda itu membungkuk sopan. Benar-benar menggambarkan didikan keluarga terhormat.

"Hallo. Namaku Hyunjin, keturunanVeela. Ayahku Taehyung, papaku Jungkook. Senang berkenalan denganmu,"

Felix menemukan diri terpesona dan terpikat pada segala citra milik sangVeela.Veelatampak seperti makhluk paling sempurna yang pernah dia temui. Tampan dan cantik pada waktu yang sama, terhormat, anggun, tegas, dan masih banyak lagi hal mengagumkan yang makhluk itu miliki.

Perkenalannya dengan keluarga Hyunjin dan juga bayihybrid, yang kemudian dia tahu bernama I.N, itu merubah segala pandangannya mengenai makhluk asing yang sering retinanya lihat.

Hyunjin merubah anggapan menyeramkan, merubahnya menjadi hal biasa yang tak lagi buat gugup. Bahkan keturunanVeelaitu sering mengajaknya untuk ikut bercakap dengan makhluk yang ditemuinya di jalan.

Saat itu Felix tak tahu bahwa pertemuannya dengan Hyunjin akan menimbulkan efek sebesar ini.

Siapa sangka kunjungan singkat keluarga Hyunjin untuk menjemput I.N akan mengantarkannya pada ikatan sahabat dengan putra pasanganVeela?

Bila mengingat lagi ke belakang, Felix benar-benar tak sangka bahwa Hyunjin akan menjadi sosok yang selalu mendampingi dirinya, mengiringi langkahnya, dan membantu kesulitannya. Meski kadang masih ada satu dua hal menjengkelkan yang Felix temui dari tingkah Hyunjin.

Tapi tetap, sejauh ini Hyunjin memang teman terbaik. Mengecualikan I.N yang sangat cepat bertumbuh besar dan sulit diajak bermain, Felix sangat bahagia bisa mengenal keluargaVeelatersebut.

* * *

**_TBC_**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

"Sudah dengar?"

Tanya itu hadir pada sela rehat yang tak seberapa. Seungmin, kekasih Hyunjin, datang menghampiri dan bergabung duduk pada meja Felix, Hyunjin, dan I.N. Keturunan _vampire _itu dengan santainya mengambil dua potong ubi yang tengah Felix makan.

Felix masih ingat pertemuan pertama dengan keturunan _vampire _yang tak bisa diam itu. Berawal dari ketidaksengajaan Hyunjin yang melihat Seungmin tengah bertengger manis pada puncak gedung kota. Tanpa menggunakan samaran.

Berwujud pemuda manis nan dingin dengan surai abu yang mengkilap. Bola matanya berpijar silver dengan taring yang menghias dua sudut bibir. Tak ada sedikit pun senyum disana.

Dan itu buat Hyunjin penasaran hingga tanpa sadar melepas samarannya dalam seketika dan melayang sejajar didepan mata Seungmin dalam satu kali kedip.

Sedang Felix yang ditinggalkan hanya bisa berlari menyusul. Menaiki tangga satu demi satu demi mencapai tempat kedua makhluk itu bertemu.

Hal yang dia dapatkan begitu tiba dilantai teratas gedung adalah sebuah ucapan yang sungguh membuat Felix ingin menghantam kepala Hyunjin.

"Mulai sekarang dia kekasihku,"

Mutlak dan pasti! Tidak ada penolakan dan Felix lihat Seungmin disana hanya diam.

Itu terjadi lima abad yang lalu. Hingga kini pun Felix masih penasaran mengenai cakap yang keduanya bangun hingga berujung kesepakatan menjalin hubungan.

Padahal, sumpah demi apapun, Felix sangat yakin itu adalah kali pertama Hyunjin bertemu Seungmin!

"Dengar soal apa?"

Kembali pada masa kini. Masa dimana Hyunjin total jadi budak cinta dan selalu berusaha untuk mengiyakan segala macam ucapan Seungmin.

"Pesta milik Han,"

Dua pasang mata melirik penasaran. Bertanya lewat sorot mata yang tajam.

"Kalian tidak tahu Han?"

Seungmin menggeleng kasihan. Merasa bahwa tiga makhluk, _atau yang saat ini bisa disebut manusia_, itu kurang interaksi sampai tak mengetahui seseorang bernama Han.

"Aku tak tahu dan aku tak peduli," jawaban I.N sangat ketus. Maklum, mulutnya memang kadang kelewat pedas untuk ukuran seseorang yang diasuh oleh keluarga _Veela_.

"Persetan kalian kenal atau tidak. Tapi kalian harus datang,"

Felix mengernyit, "Kenapa harus?"

Tubuh Seungmin condong ke depan. Menempelkan dada pada permukaan meja. Gestur sengaja yang dilakukan seolah berjaga, takut bila obrolan dicuri dengar.

"Katanya Chan akan datang,"

Jawaban itu sukses buat tiga pasang mata lain mendelik. Ragu akan pernyataan yang baru saja disampaikan. Tapi sekali lagi Seungmin menegaskan dengan anggukan.

Felix sedikit banyak tahu siapa Chan. Keturunan dewa perang, _Ares_. Sesosok makhluk yang sering disandingkan dengan kata brutal juga kejam. Hantu bagi semua jenis peperangan.

Entah berhubungan atau tidak, keturunan dewa perang itu sangat menyukai pesta. Hampir semua pesta petinggi dewa dia hadiri.

Tapi yang ini berbeda. Han bukanlah keturunan dewa. Dia hanya sesosok _werewolf_ dan juga bukan berasal dari petinggi kaum serigala tersebut.

Jadi jangan tanya mengapa Felix mengernyit heran.

"Tunggu. Chan tak mungkin hadir sendiri kan?"

Hampir terlupa, sebuah fakta yang sulit disembunyikan. Bahwa Chan merupakan pemimpin koloni utara. Sebuah pemukiman dengan seribu kekuatan.

Koloni utara memiliki keturunan _Ares _yang brutal dalam peperangan, memiliki pangeran _werewolf _yang bertaring serta berkuku tajam, belum lagi jajaran iblis yang terlatih pada perbatasan.

Mitos mengenai koloni utara selalu jadi hal menarik untuk dibicarakan. Mulai dari peperangan yang selalu mereka menangkan, keindahan sosok para penghuninya, hingga tradisi tanding yang mereka miliki. Semuanya selalu jadi pusat perhatian.

Itulah mengapa kedatangan Chan pada pesta Han menjadi hal menarik. Tak mungkin Chan yang agung itu akan datang seorang diri. Minimal dia akan menggandeng kekasihnya, Woojin sang keturunan _Aphrodite_.

"Mungkin dia akan membawa beberapa orangnya,"

Jawab itu sebenarnya tak memuaskan. Tapi bisa juga jadi sebuah dugaan awal. Ya, tentu saja Chan tak akan datang sendiri.

Mana mungkin penduduk dari koloni utara mau datang sendiri tanpa pengawalan ke daerah tenggara yang bahkan jaraknya saja sangat tak masuk logika?

"Jadi bagaimana? Mau datang?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_Thanks udah mampir dan masih setia nunggu. Aku bakal seneng kalo kalian mau ninggalin komentar :))_**


	4. Chapter 4

Felix menemukan diri mematung ditengah lautan manusia, dalam artian yang bukan sesungguhnya. Karena faktanya mereka hanyalah sekumpulan makhluk yang mengenakan samarannya. Anggun, megah, menawan adalah kata yang tepat untuk gambarkan kerumunan.

Dari sudut ke sudut, tengok kanan-kiri dan semua sama. Aura yang berbeda menguar di penjuru ruangan. Sesak tapi bebas dalam waktu bersamaan. Terlalu banyak aura menawan yang saling berebut untuk tarik perhatian.

Para veela memamerkan aura keanggunannya. Bangsa werewolf menguarkan aura ketegasan. Aphrodite memabukkan sekitar dengan kecintaannya. Tapi ada satu aura yang tampak berbeda dari kebanyakan.

Aura itu datang untuk memikat dan menjerat. Menarik seseorang, atau dalam kasus ini Felix, untuk datang dan memperhatikannya. Sesak dan pekat. Felix merasa dadanya dipenuhi entah apa. Paru-parunya seperti akan meledak. Jantungnya bahkan berdebar terlalu cepat.

Lalu Felix mengumpat, "Sialan." Entah untuk apa dan pada siapa.

Satu hal yang dia tahu, rasa penasarannya harus temukan jawaban. Jadi dia edarkan pandang pada seluruh penjuru ruangan. Pada sekelompok keturunan Ares dan Aphrodite yang tampak sibuk pada obrolan, pada sekumpulan iblis yang tengah menyesap arak, dan pada keturunan Asmodeus yang tengah saling pikat.

Matanya terpaku pada satu arah. Pada sosok yang berdiri agung di penghujung tangga. Megah, menawan, dan tampan. Jas hitamnya melekat pas pada badan. Rambutnya tersisir rapi dengan helaian yang sepertinya lembut saat terpegang tangan. Garis rahangnya tegas, menantang siapapun yang ingin menyentuh. Matanya memicing tajam, membatasi setiap makhluk untuk mendekat.

Tapi disamping segala keagungan yang terpamerkan, Felix justru terpaku pada sepasang sayap hitam yang membentang hampir memenuhi satu sisi ruangan. Gelap, legam, tak ada cacat. Pun saat berjalan, sayap itu tak menyentuh apapun. Justru menembus segala hal yang dilewatinya, seakan sayap itu hanya sekadar fatamorgana.

Menolak terpesona, Felix membuang pandang pada apapun selain sosok itu. Berjalan menghindar dan menenggelamkan diri pada kerumunan. Felix berusaha mencari entah Hyunjin maupun Seungmin.

Siapapun, yang penting Felix terbebas dari belenggu penasaran yang mencekik.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?"

Akhirnya Felix menemukan Seungmin yang bersisian dengan I.N di pojok ruangan. Dua makhluk itu tengah sibuk menyesap brendi. Tenggelam dalam hiburan yang disajikan sang tuan pesta.

Felix mengambil satu gelas yang diedarkan pelayan. Menenggaknya buru-buru. Rasanya dia baru saja berlari bermil-mil jauhnya. Padahal hanya beberapa langkah dia bergerak.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," Dengan wajah yang masih sialan itu, Felix menuntut Seungmin untuk memperhatikannya.

Alis Seungmin terangkat sebelah, mempersilahkan Felix untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Pemuda yang duduk di sofa tunggal, jas hitam, dia siapa?"

Fokus I.N dan Seungmin langsung teralihkan. Memandang pemuda yang tengah menyilakan kaki dengan angkuhnya.

"Dia memandang kemari ngomong-ngomong," ucapan I.N tidak memberi kelegaan sedikitpun. Sebaliknya, Felix bertambah sesak.

Seungmin memperhatikan sebentar. Meneliti setiap sudut dalam diri si pemuda. Merasa pernah melihat sebelumnya tapi entah dimana. Bukan pandang yang tak sengaja menatap pada saat kedatangan sang pemuda bersama dengan rombongan Chan pada beberapa waktu lalu.

Seungmin justru seakan pernah mengenal pada masa lalu. Atau hal yang hampir mirip seperti itu.

"Kau tertarik?"

Felix tersentak. Badannya jelas memberikan gestur penolakan. Sialan, anggapan seperti apa itu.

"Omong kosong. Tidak untuk makhluk seangkuh itu,"

"Kau juga angkuh," ucapan I.N memang selalu lugas dan pedas. Felix tak terkejut.

Felix berbalik, menatap sang pemuda tepat di mata. Pemuda itu tampak sibuk berbicara dengan seorang yang mungkin kawan. Dan Felix memanfaatkan waktu untuk beri penilaian.

Wajahnya tampan memikat, bisa saja keturunan Veela atau Aphrodite. Tubuhnya kencang dengan otot padat, bisa juga keturunan Ares. Pakaian yang melekat tampak mahal, sudah pasti salah satu bangsawan.

Senggolan dari Seungmin buat lamunannya buyar.

"Dia datang bersama rombongan Chan,"

Aah penduduk utara. Pantas tampak mempesona. Satu fakta itu kemudian buat segala yang jadi dugaan menjadi masuk akal.

Lalu Felix teringat pada sepasang sayap yang membentang. Hingga kini pun masih tampak agung menembus sandaran kursi. Terlewati oleh beberapa makhluk yang berlalu lalang seakan sayap itu tak ada. Karena sayap itu benar-benar tampak fatamorgana. Bagai kabut yang bisa ditembus siapapun.

"Dia tak gunakan penyamaran sepenuhnya,"

Seungmin mengernyit tak mengerti, "maksudmu?"

Felix menunjuk posisi sang pemuda dengan dagu. Kesulitan memilih kata yang tepat untuk gambarkan sepasang sayap transparan.

"Sayapnya terlalu besar. Buat sempit saja,"

Kemudian Seungmin dan I.N menatap ke satu arah yang sama. Melihat dengan teliti pada sekujur tubuh sang pemuda. Lalu bersamaan menatap Felix heran.

"Tapi, Felix, dia tak punya sayap,"

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Masih ingat segala mitos soal penduduk utara? Mereka yang katanya anggun dan bersahaja. Mereka yang katanya tampan dan rupawan. Mereka yang katanya kuat dan tak terkalahkan.

Entah. Haruskah masih menyebutnya sebagai mitos saat fakta terpampang nyata?

Kemenangan telah mereka kuasai pada tiap peperangan. Pertarungan terasa melekat pada diri penduduknya. Membuat mereka ketagihan. Hingga penduduk utara memiliki tradisi tanding tersendiri.

Tradisi yang dilakukan demi memuaskan dahaga perkelahian mereka. Sebuah acara untuk saling unjuk kekuatan. Sebuah event yang sering buat penduduk wilayah lain penasaran sampai rela menempuh perjalanan menyeberang benua demi menghadiri tradisi tanding tersebut.

Lupakan. Lupakan soal tradisi tanding itu. Sekarang lihat, wajah asli para penduduk utara. Sebagian kecil yang Chan bawa ke pesta.

Yang pertama, tentu saja sang tambatan hati. Woojin sang keturunan Aphrodite. Pemuda dengan wajah sempurna. Lengkung manis yang menghias tiap senyumannya. Ramah tapi tak tersentuh. Terjaga ketat oleh pemimpin utara.

Yang kedua Lee Know, sang pangeran werewolf. Alpha terkuat dari klannya yang menolak menetap pada wilayah kekuasaan dan justru mengusung pengikutnya ke wilayah utara. Begitu tampan saat gunakan penyamaran dan begitu ganas saat wujud asli keluar.

Meski kedatangannya bersamaan dengan Chan, tetap saja buat penasaran. Mengapa seorang pangeran bahkan mau menginjakkan kaki ke pesta werewolf biasa? Bahkan dia ikut membawa pemimpin koloninya.

Yang ketiga, Changbin. Makhluk yang bahkan jarang terlihat. Tak pernah memunculkan wujud asli pada keramaian. Menyembunyikan diri selama berabad-abad. Tak punya nama di mata rakyat biasa, pula tak dikenal pada obrolan.

Kebanyakan orang hanya mengenalnya sebagai penduduk utara. Satu dari sekian kepercayaan Chan. Penduduk yang tak memiliki nama. Hanya figuran bagi koloni lain. Tak terlalu penting.

Tapi akan berbeda saat kau merupakan penduduk asli koloni utara. Kau akan tahu siapa dia dan kau akan terkencing-kencing begitu makhluk menyebut namanya.

Dia mitos yang sering kau dengar. Dia mimpi buruk yang sering kau hindari. Dia kekuatan tak terbatas yang jadi ancaman.

Dialah sang keturunan terakhir Lucifer.

Sebuah kekuatan yang menyembunyikan diri di tengah koloni utara.

Changbin selalu mengawasi jalannya dunia dari sisi jendela kamarnya. Kamar yang berada pada menara tenggara istana utara. Melihat satu per satu gerak makhluk. Menilai kinerja bawahan ayahnya.

Sambil sesekali mencari kepastian. Mengenai keberadaan takdirnya. Ratunya yang hingga saat ini belum memperlihatkan diri.

Dalam hati Changbin sering menggeram. Hingga kapan dia harus menanti. Berapa abad lagi harus dia lalui seorang diri.

Changbin sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Penasaran akan wujudnya. Dan tentu yang utama, dia penasaran soal seberapa besar kekuatan yang akan melengkapinya nanti.

Segala beban itu Changbin temukan tergeletak tak berdaya di sudut kamar. Ditinggalkan begitu saja sedang dirinya memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Chan. Menyeberangi beberapa benua untuk hadir dalam pesta yang tak sebegitu mewah.

Changbin berdiri di ujung tangga utama. Memisahkan diri dari keramaian sejak kakinya menapaki ruangan. Berdiam diri dengan kedua tangan tersembunyi rapi pada saku celana.

Setengah jam kemudian, matanya tak sengaja melirik satu makhluk. Terlihat polos diantara puluhan makhluk ganas lainnya. Berkedip, Changbin lihat pandang itu membalas.

Changbin melihatnya. Satu sosok yang tampak biasa diantara lautan makhluk dengan penyamaran sempurna. Tampak seperti manusia biasa. Berdiri bingung dengan tatapan terfokus padanya. Melihatnya seperti hendak menyantap.

Bukannya Changbin tak sadar dipandang dengan sebegitu intens, dia sadar sepenuhnya. Tatapan yang menghunus itu mau tidak mau buat dia memicing mata. Penasaran akan isi pikiran si manusia.

Langkah kaki Changbin bawa menapaki satu per satu anak tangga begitu melihat si manusia menenggelamkan diri di keramaian. Tidak, Changbin tidak ingin mengejarnya. Dia hanya ingin bergabung ke Chan karena dia lihat sang tuan pesta tengah bercakap dengan kawannya tersebut.

"Pestamu mengesankan,"

Changbin memuji begitu diri berhasil bergabung dalam lingkar obrolan. Menatap Han sebisa mungkin dengan pandang sopan nan hangat. Dia masih punya hormat untuk tak berlagak tinggi dihadapan tuan rumah.

"Aahh, yaa. Terimakasih,"

Ada sedikit ragu dalam jawab yang diberikan. Kening Han mengernyit. Beri gestur bertanya pada Chan.

Beruntungnya Chan langsung menerima sinyal yang coba Han berikan.

"Kenalkan. Ini Changbin. Salah satu kepercayaanku,"

Han mengangguk. Mempersilahkan Changbin untuk duduk di salah satu kursi.

Changbin bergerak untuk duduk di sofa tunggal. Menyilakan kaki untuk kemudian ikut larut dalam obrolan. Satu dua pertanyaan dia jawab. Senyumnya pun tersungging tipis saat lelucon terlontar.

Lalu retina kembali menangkap satu hal menarik. Manusia tadi kembali tarik atensi. Berdiri dengan brendi di tangan. Bergabung bersama beberapa pengunjung lain. Tampak larut dalam obrolan.

Alis Changbin terangkat sebelah saat dua dari mereka menatapnya. Dan semakin mengernyit saat salah satunya tak langsung mengalihkan pandang.

Changbin tak ambil pusing soal seberapa sering kerumunan tersebut meliriknya. Sudah menjadi hal biasa baginya. Apalagi ini kali pertama baginya keluar bersama rombongan Chan sebagai penduduk utara.

Pesta itu masih berlangsung hingga sepertiga malam. Atau bahkan akan berlangsung hingga fajar menjelang. Tapi koloni utara memutuskan untuk angkat kaki begitu angka tiga menjadi fokus jarum pendek.

Chan meneliti satu per satu anggota yang dibawanya sebelum membuka portal untuk kembali ke istana utara. Lengkap dan dia maju untuk merangkul Woojin yang tampak menguap untuk kali pertama.

Jentikan jari Chan menyebabkan pintu portal terbuka. Satu per satu dari penduduk utara memasuki pintu portal. Terombang-ambing untuk beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya kaki kembali menginjak pelataran istana.

Changbin ikut melangkah bersama kerumunan untuk kembali ke istana utara. Dalam pandang kosongnya dia berdiri bersisian bersama Lee Know. Sama sekali tak hiraukan beberapa obrolan yang coba dibangun kawan disekitar.

Lee Know memandangnya aneh. Changbin memang terkenal memiliki karakter diam dan tenang, bahkan cenderung dingin pada beberapa waktu. Tapi sebuah pandang kosong bukanlah hal yang dapat melekat pada diri pemuda tersebut.

"Kau kenapa?"

Tanya itu akhirnya terlontar begitu Lee Know dan Changbin melangkah melintasi setapak istana.

Changbin hanya mengangkat bahu dan melempar pandang ke sekitar. Ada Chan dua langkah didepannya, masih dengan merangkul Woojin dalam dekapan.

"Memang aku kenapa?"

Lee Know melirik. Seolah mengejek Changbin yang bertingkah aneh.

"Kau melamun. Ada yang menarik?"

Meski tak sepenuhnya mengakui, Changbin sedikit banyak tahu hal yang tengah mengganggu pikirannya saat ini.

Pada langkah kelima sejak tanya Lee Know dia abaikan, Changbin menepuk bahu Chan. Chan meliriknya dari balik bahu.

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

Seakan ingin mengajukan hal penting, awalan itu nampak sangat serius. Chan memutuskan untuk berhenti melangkah dan menaruh perhatian penuh pada kawannya.

Gerak itu jadi tanda bagi Changbin untuk melanjutkan tanyanya.

"Soal pesta tadi,"

Chan masih memberi perhatian penuh pada Changbin. Begitu pula dengan Lee Know dan Woojin yang memang masih bertahan.

Changbin melirik sebentar pada dua kawannya. Seolah meyakinkan diri untuk benar-benar mengajukan tanya.

"Apa kau melihat seseorang dengan sayap putih dengan kilau keperakan?"

Rangkulan pada bahu Woojin terlepas. Chan menatap Changbin yang mulai melarikan pandang pada arah yang tak tentu.

Berabad-abad Chan berkawan dengan Changbin membuatnya mengenal lebih daripada orang lain. Hampir semua hal tentang keturunan terakhir Lucifer itu dia ketahui.

Chan tahu alasan Changbin memilih keluar dari istana ayahnya. Chan pula tahu alasan dia menarik diri dari dunia. Pula tentang gundah perihal ratunya. Chan tahu semua itu.

Dan sekarang dia menemukan kawannya bertanya mengenai satu orang diantara kerumunan. Yang artinya Changbin memperhatikan. Yang artinya Changbin sempat memfokuskan perhatian meski hanya sekejap.

Ini bukan hal baik. Bukan saat yang tepat bagi Changbin untuk melirik sedang sang ratu belum kunjung muncul.

**TBC**


End file.
